Life Always Has To End
by RobstenLover93
Summary: After giving a harsh birth to Renesmee, Bella passes away. It leaves Edward devastated and heartbroken. Years later, things are changing but can the end strike for her family?


Title- Life Always Has To End

Summary-

After giving a harsh birth to Renesmee, Bella passes away. Leaving a devastated and broken Edward. 5 years later, Renesmee is getting married, but can the end strike?

p.s. - not mine, someone wanted me to do this for them!

ONE-SHOT

Renesmee's POV

My family, or what was left of my family, there weren't many of them left. My aunts had been killed when they had to fight the volturi to keep me safe. It was horrible and I hated every minute of it, my uncles refused to look at me telling me that it was my fault that they weren't around anymore, and I didn't blame them. I knew it was my fault.

It always is. I had killed my mother. When I was born I ripped my way out of her, I was way too strong for her human body, oh that, did I mention we're all vampires? Well except for Jacob that is. Apparently when I was born the only people that cared were my Aunt Rosalie and my dad, and now my aunt is dead and my dad refuses to even acknowledge me.

It hurts, it really does, to think your own father doesn't love you because you killed your own mother. He tried to save her, turn her into a vampire so they could spend forever together, but he was too late, she had already died. He mourned for a while, hell he's still mourning, on my mother's death. I didn't mean to kill her, who wants to kill their own mother? Not me.

Five years after my mother's death, today, my birthday. It wasn't a day to celebrate, it never has been. I grew quickly, I looked like I was 10 when I was 3 months old, and it's very odd. Now five years later I'm the age of 19 and not aging another day. I'll forever be at the age of 19.

"Renesmee" my grandmother –Esme- said to me

She set her hand on my shoulder and I looked to my grandma, she was one to keep me sane all these years with this crazy family of ours.

"Hi Grandma" I said

"It's your dad sweetie" she said

"What about him?" I asked looking over to her

She frowned and I could see the venom tears in her eyes,

"He went to the Volturi" she said

"Why? I mean are they coming after me again or-?" I asked

"He went to kill himself" she said cutting in

"No" I said

"Renesmee I'm sorry" she said

"This can't be possible grandma, it can't be. He can't die! I don't care if he doesn't love me- he loved my mother and I'm a part of her. Can't he just live with that?" I asked

"Baby I'm sorry" she said

I burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor. He couldn't die, I wouldn't let him, and if he died I would have no one. My uncles already hate me enough and my grandparents are the only ones –besides Jacob- who love me.

"Renesmee he'll be with your mother soon, he loved her and that's why he killed himself, why he will kill himself. Also, he did _love _you! He has always has a hard way of showing it but he really did. Just remember Renesmee- he did love you and he forever will" she said

I shot from my spot and hugged my grandmother,

"I love you grandma" I said

"I love you to honey, so much" she said

~a few days later~

Dead, people that had loved me and I loved dead. My mom was dead and now, so was my dad. He may not have shown that he loved me, but grandma was right he did love me. A funeral, I don't know why we needed one for him, though we had his body (I refused to look at it) we buried him next to my mother, I couldn't stop the tears.

My grandma wrapped her arm around my shoulder and kissed my head. I love this lady, she's the best. When we got to the house and all the vampires in the room started talking to each other I sat there just….mourning.

"Grandma?" I asked

"Hmm?" she asked looking to me

"What was my mom like?" I asked

"Your mom….she was a very nice person Nessie. Do you remember Angela Weber from her funeral?" she asked

I shook my head, I had blocked out what I knew from my mother's funeral years ago.

"She was your mother's best friend. When they were going to graduate Bella helped Angela with her cards going out to her relatives and she doesn't have much family out there. Bella was….caring I guess. She was nothing like her parents, we never liked Charlie and Renee. Your other grandmother –Renee- was a weird person, I hated her because she always treated your mother as the parent and her the child. It bothered me. Charlie –your grandfather- didn't really care for her safety and spent most of his time with Jacob's dad. Your mother…she was a very shy person when we first met her, your father ran to Alaska after her first day at the high school to stay with Tanya and her family for a while. When he came back, he feel head over heels in love with her." She said smiling re-living the memories

"Did they….did they ever have any bumps in the road?" I asked

"Lots. Don't hate him or us for this, but we left her. Your father did actually. He left her for her safety in the woods." She said

"What else?" I asked

"Other vampires, nomads, chased her. James, the first one to try to kill her. She almost changed that night if Edward wouldn't have sucked out the venom in her body" she said frowning

My mom could be here right now….but I wouldn't be.

"Laurent, the second one. He was on a vengeance to kill your mother while we were gone a few years ago. He used to be Irina's mate before he gave up on drinking from animals and tried to kill her. The wolves killed him" she said

I sighed in relief,

"Thank god for the wolves" I said

She smiled,

"Victoria, James mate. She wanted to kill Bella or Edward so they would know what she felt when Edward killed James. Edward and Seth killed her soon after. We went against some newborns and we did all survive this one. Also, you know of the Volturi" she said

"Do you think she'd be a good mom?" I asked

"She'd be a wonderful mother, she's probably looking down at you in your father's arms right now. She'll forever love you, maybe one day you'll meet her" she said

I shook my head,

"I live forever grandma" I said

"You may, we never know what could happen in the future" she said

I paused before speaking

"Do you think….do you think I'd be a good mother? Even though I didn't grow up with one?" I asked

"When the time comes Renesmee, I'll tell you" she said

"Grandma….i'm trying to say to you that I'm pregnant" I said

"Oh…" she said

"So?" I asked

"I think with Jacob as a father, and you as a mother even though you didn't grow up with one….you'll be a great mother Renesmee" she said

I smiled and hugged her.

"I love you" I said

"I love you to Nessie" she said

Jacob's POV

It was sad, she had been his daughter and all so it made me mourn for her. He may have been my enemy Bella's whole life but it was horrible to see him die, kill himself actually. I looked over at my wife who sat the table with her grandmother smiling, we were at the park, and the grave yard was close so I decided to take a visit to an old enemy.

Nessie and I got married only a week after Edward died, Esme insisted we were married before the baby came whenever and since we didn't know with a hybrid/werewolf baby when it would come we married right away. I looked down at the graves and just….sighed.

"Hey guys, I don't know if you can hear me down here or not but with this world and things that have happened in our lifetimes you probably can. I know you could never be there for her Bells, but I took care of your girl. If you could be here right now you'd probably rip my head off for calling her Nessie. Also, Edward I took care of your girl when you couldn't and if you promise to take care of Bells up there wherever you are I promise I'll take care of Ness and the baby. I say again, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I hope you can and you can watch over your daughter and grandchild." I said smiling at the sky

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and looked around to see nothing, they were here….in spirit and I was happy for that. I knew, I would always keep Ness and the baby safe and Edward would keep Bella safe…forever and always.

**A/N- I know I said in my TTF update you wouldn't see anything new from me and I didn't actually lie- this wasn't my idea. I was passed this story from someone on here, I don't remember her penname but I've had this in my docs for….a few months actually and I just got to it. It was easy to right, but if she wouldn't have passed it to me, I would have never done this. **

**Thanks for giving this a shot and reading ****. If the person who came up with this is reading this- here you go! **

**Please review and I might think of saying what happens next ;)  
**


End file.
